transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of the Nemesis: Part 6
Undersea Base - Docking Bay The docking bay is a large, long, partially submerged room. Floors extend from the exterior walls, but in the centre, there is nothing but water. The mixture of water and air pressure has been carefully calibrated to remain constant, so that vessels capable of travelling underwater may dock here. There are crossovers, but as all Decepticons can fly, they are more for moving equipment than anything else. The floors are lavender, with fuchsia lines that serve some purpose, although it seems quite random to Decepticons unfamiliar with dock work. And the walls are purple. '' ''There are usually Decepticons in the process of loading or unloading supplies and equipment, most often both is the case, as once they've unloaded one set of goods, they fill the cargo hold with another. There are quite a number of unusual vessels moored here, some that don't look Decepticon, some that look like they could even break orbit. Dreadwind has recently been posted from one miserable misbegotten end of the universe to the other, most likely in an attempt by command to keep him moving and away from as many Decepticons as possible. There has however been a small side effect, in the process Dreadwind's mood has plummeted not that anyone cares. So now he's been dropped off here after an agonisingly painful dive for the submarine pilot, who seems to have already left having thrown Dreadwind facedown onto the side of the moonpool. Two fuchsia feet greet the facedown powermaster. “Get up”, intones a gruff voice, and then there is a hand on Dreadwind’s back, hoisting him up and into the air, forcibly helping him to his feet. “Welcome to the Base, Dreadwind.” The docking bay is mostly complete by this stage, with some construction noises coming from the southeast corner, although no workers appear to be visible. “You cannot possibly be the engineer that Galvatron sent to inspect my work.” Overbite follows the two fuschia feet. He stares at the gloomy powermaster critically. "If he's smart enough, who cares how much joy he sucks out of the wallpaper," he says, "Do tell me you're qualified, yes, Dreadwind?" Dreadwind stares mournfully into the optics of the Seacon commander, when Snaptrap releases his grasp somehow Dreadwind manages to find the energy to stand on his own two feet. "Welcome? I doubt it. This isn't a base it's a water bound tomb that will house our slowly rusting corpses when the Autobots arrive." Achingly slow Dreadwind turns to look around and finds that he is alone as always, "Well i'm the only one here, so i suppose it is me." Dreadwind is positively animated at the moment as he turns his head to look at Overbite, "Qualified? Why would i bother with putting effort into attaining meaningless qualifications?" Snaptrap is in one of his better moods. "Dreadwind, you are a shining beacon of sorrow, as depressing and discouraging as ever. But you are the waste of a Decepticon I was sent, and you will give this facility a proper inspection if I have to sever your limbs and parade you around it on a pike." "He'll do it, too," Overbite says, "So if I were you, I'd *snap* to it." He grins menacingly at the Powermaster. Dreadwind sighs miserably at the pair, "You could do that but it would likely delay the report while i await repairs to be completed. Though i'm sure you wouldn't care about that, i know i don't." For all his singular fault Dreadwind has a surprisingly astute and alert mind, probably why he can see a thousand dangers heading his way. "Great more pointless work and effort, i assume you bothered to double hull this entire area, if this place implodes we'll all be crushed into one agonising lump of scrap metal, though it won't help when they send Omega Supreme to get us." Snaptrap can’t argue with that logic, and so he moves on, beginning to walk, and expecting Dreadwind to walk with him as he gives a tour of the work that’s been done in this area so far, “Yes, of course, it has multiple layers to its exterior design. While my Seacons and I may not have any aversion to the water depths, that is not something that all Decepticons can say.” "And it's certainly more than you can say with most of the Autobots," Overbite adds, "If they come down here, they'll seal their own doom. And Tentakil will have a new squeeze toy or two." Dreadwind isn't exactly used to people paying him any attention what so ever so this whole being escorted thing is kind of new to him, Hi-Test following him around everywhere doesn't really count. Snaptrap makes a little headway before Dreadwind realises he's supposed to follow, which he eventually does, "They wouldn't want to, they know the agonies that can occur when corrosive fluids invade your internal systems causing shorts and degredation of functionality. They want to live on in their self made illusions for some reason. How many died during construction?" Dreadwind mopes, "Yes Overbite i'm sure that you'll have lots of miserable times down here nursing your horrendous injuries with your annoyingly cheery friends." Overbite chuckles at Dreadwind. "They weren't kidding when they said you were a downer," he says, "But I find it rather amusing. Tell me, Dreadwind, how many have tried, and failed, to cheer you up?" Snaptrap gestures towards some of the work being done as one technician works on connecting some circuits in an open panel. Down here, it’s fairly dangerous, as there is a substantial open pool of water scant feet away, but the technician works diligently. Snaptrap observes him for a moment, and hands the tool that he will need next, unprompted. “Oh, within an acceptable margin of casualties, most relating to the failed attempt to construct a Security office in the southeast corner.” Dreadwind doesn't even notice the jibe as to his disposition, he's had a lot worse in his time all the way up to a fusion blast, "How many? None, most just leave or resort to simple violence, but that's nothing but more suffering." Dreadwind glances at the worker and keeps trudging, "So this base is built literally on the bodies of the fallen, like so many others. I assume that worker wants to join his lost friends working in such dangerous proximity. Of course the worst will come when his electrified body explodes and blows a hole in the wall sending us all to a watery grave. Oh and were they teeth marks in a support strut back there?" Overbite whistles innocently at the metion of teeth marks in a support strut. Snaptrap says, “I would not say that, but an accident did occur.” He leads towards more work, and opens up a panel, then steps back for Dreadwind to inspect the wiring and security of the systems. But then he hears the question of the teeth marks, “That should not be. Excuse me, one moment.” And the Seacon Commander heads over for a closer look at the referenced support strut. Dreadwind shakes his head once, "Most architects tend to leave out the body count, for some reason they think it will put others off from entering. The truth of course is that everything is built on death in an attempt to hide it from sight." As Snaptrap goes off to check on whatever those marks really were he stares at the wiring, "Looks up to standard though of course it's not as if any important things will be kept down here. Though it probably won't help if someone hacks the system and uses the security equipment against use. Wiped out by single Autobot sneak operative, not that a hidden security system behind a false front would throw them off." Snaptrap stops in his tracks, hearing Dreadwind’s words, and makes a note of something pertinent. In a soft voice, he says out loud as he writes, “Make any and all attempts to hide the number of casualties during and after construction.” That piece of information secured, he flies up, looking at the teeth marks. They look like they were made by Overbite. But they aren’t anything serious, so he shoots Overbite a deathly look and begins to fill them in with a type of plaster. Oh, it’s not deep enough to cause any concern, and this filler will do the trick. He returns a few moments later to hear the last bit of it, “A hidden security system you say?” And again, out comes the panel. “For someone so joyless, you do provide some joyful suggestions, Dreadwind.” Dreadwind's optics narrow ever so slightly before returning to their usual depressing gaze, he sees that Snaptrap is seemingly taking notes, no doubt to make a poor report of how useless Dreadwind has been. "Joy? There is no such thing it is merely an illusion created by your own mind to make you think all this..." Dreadwind gestures at the base, "...is worthwhile, it isn't." "And what does . . . the organic say? Powermasters have organic components, do they not? What does it have to say?" Is this a tactic to get under Dreadwind's nerves, change the subject, or mere curiosity, it's hard to say, but with any luck, Hi-Test may make an appearance soon. He, Overbite, and Dreadwind are standing near an open panel, having just checked some of the installed systems. Overbite busies himself with checking on things, as well. "I think we can get some compound to fill those bite marks in with," he says, "So it will not remain unduly stressed with damage." Dreadwind sighs as his plugged in 'friend' is mentioned not that the tiny voice in the back of his head constantly telling him to move and at least try to do what he's been told to isn't reminder enough. "He'll come out if he feels like it, probably at the worst possible time, just before the Autobot assault forces arrive. Then he'll drown, though i'm sure he'll be quite happy with that." There's a short pause as Dreadwind seems to concentrate on something, "Oh and he doesn't take part in such mundane things, apparentlythis isn't science. So if we're finished i'll just wait here then..." Darkwing says, "So trying to commission my bro into fixing up this Slaghole that the Autobots are just going to turn into a sunken ruin anyway?" Darkwing asks as he notices the wannabe Ninja Turtle talking to Dreadwind." There is nothing wannabe about Snaptrap. Turning his head, he offers Darkwing a dreadful glare. "We stand upon the ocean floor. There is no more depth to sink, Darkwing." And to Dreadwind, he remarks, "Perhaps he would enjoy an inspection of this facility's infirmary and laboratory?" Then to Overbite, he asides, "I know full well how and why it happened. It was to be expected, and factored in when I assigned you to that task. Pay it no mind." That was almost nice. He must be concerned about this review. "Why, thank you, commander," Overbite says, heaving a visible sigh of relief. Dreadwind gives a tiny almost imperceptible tremor as Darkwing calls him his brother, as if Dreadwind could be related to anyone as annoyingly cheery as him. "There are always deeper depths to be found, greater pains to be endured and more suffering to be found before the end. Perhaps his interest will be piqued when we get to them, but i doubt it." Darkwing says, "Exactly. Plus with all the drill tanks the Autobot have they just make this place collapse into the harvester thing. Dooming all those inside to boil in the center of the planet, just for you want of more energy." Darkwing replies helpful and cheery as ever." Snaptrap explains, "This location was chosen for the geothermal energy coursing beneath us. We have shorn up directly beneath us, as a guard against the inherent instability, and tapped into the rest for our power. Anyone foolish enough to drill a passageway through the molten lava would not survive their journey through said passageway." Darkwing says, "Never encountered the Wreckers have you? They are exactly the types to do such Wreckless behavior, and find someway to survive as is the keystone irrating existance and why they are kept around. Even those Primative Dinobots show more common sense then them."" Snaptrap ponders, rubbing his chin, "If the Autobots have an Elite Squad of wreckless warriors, perhaps we should have an attack squad to sow mayhem in equal measure." Dreadwind of course has not bothered to read up on any of the specs or proposed uses or just why it is even being built here, "So that means that as soon as one of these vents goes fully active the base and all in it will be consumed. Entombed forever with no way to escape, trapped in half melted agony, eternally suffering. Not even emergency escape vessels would help, they would be caught as well becoming tiny prisons for those that manage to escape the main complex." "We're as reckless as any group of Autobots you care to name," Overbite says, "And that also goes for the Terrorcons, I shouldn't wonder. We'll let Tentakil hug the Wreckers to death. Killing them with kindness." He chuckles sinisterly. Darkwing says, "Nah, that would never work. They'd just turn on each other cuasing someone to go rogue and join the Autobots." Darkwing counters. "Besides Team and Decepticon, never belong in the same sentence."" Snaptrap offers a curt nod to Overbite, the closest he ever gets to a smile, and that's not just because he has a faceplate instead of a mouth. "Could we return to the matter at hand, Decepticons?" Dreadwind would point out that he never left the matter at hand but no one would listen they never do except for that one time Scrapper did but he got no credit at all. So instead he turns and trudges off on his own, possibly in the right direction, wanting to get away from the friendly cons after all suffering and loss waits for you to drop your guard. Another delivery vehicle arrives as the 'inspection' tour continues, the mech who piloted the craft unloading a group of crates into one corner of the room. He's pulling the second crate out when he stops, says something dirisive, then plunks the crate down less gently than the others before leaving in a huff. The offending crate seems no different from the others ... except for something oddly colored on top of it. Snaptrap steps aside for the delivery, and then quirks a brow, looking up at the fuchsia object above the crate. Grabbing onto the crate, Snaptrap climbs it, although he could just fly up, he decides to climb anyway, and with one hand on the crate, he picks up the oddly coloured object. The object turns out to be a ferret-con deep in recharge, and thus as limp as a wet dishrag. Hinder's left shoulder and most of her left side is one big dent, as if she was hit by something large. "What IS that?" Overbite wonders. The garishly colored cassetticon doesn't look familiar! "That appears to be Hinder. I am not certain. Her colouration is unfamiliar to me." Snaptrap climbs down, and motions to one of the passing construction workers, "Fetch me the emergency repair kit," and he begins to undo some panels, prepping the little cassette for some clumsy, but well intended repairs. He's been conducting basic repairs for months, and will endeavour to repair her injuries. When the worker returns, he hands a large black plastic case with a lime green Logistics signal upon it. With the arrival of whatever it is everybody immediately forgets that Dreadwind is even there as he trudges miserably off into the base. Who knows perhaps he's going to write up a full report of the base pointing out how it's only mostly a death trap waiting to happen or he'll be found collapsed in a corner somewhere. Hinder appears to have escaped severe internal damage, but her armor plating is practically concave. And she's REALLY asleep, not waking as Snaptrap tries to effect repairs. Snaptrap notes Dreadwind moving off, and with a gesture, directs one of the workers to drop what they are doing, and to follow the powermaster, observing his actions. He then refocuses his attention on the damaged Mini-Cassette. He removes several layers of exterior armour plating and panels, and finds that inside she is still in fairly good condition. To Overbite, he comments, “The damage appears superficial.” He uses a variety of methods, plyers, hammers, scalpel, to fix some of her armour plating. Combat: Snaptrap clumsily repairs Hinder's injuries. Hinder starts to wake out of recharge while Snaptrap is hammering one of the panels back into shape, her feet twitching first. Overbite watches as Snaptrap repairs the overwhelmingly pink cassetticon. "Looks familiar, but that paint job..." he says. Snaptrap reattaches the repaired armour, and considers the paint job. "Overbite, I require fuchsia, grey, turquoise, and black paint. Hinder could benefit from a proper paint job." "Hinder? That's Hinder? Yes, indeed, let me find the paint." The Seacon rushes to find some. Snaptrap continues to work on her systems, the base inspection seemingly forgotten for the moment. However, Hinder has proven herself useful during the weeks and months that they have worked on it. While waiting for the paints, he uses a scalpel laser to peel away much of the current paint, leaving her down to the bare undercoat. Hinder twitches some more, finally going from laid out flat to curled up in a little ball and likely making the paint removal a bit problematic. Overbite returns with the required colors of paint. "Here," he says, his optics twinkling. He knows what Snaptrap has in mind. Snaptrap reaches for Hinder's tail, and pulls it taught. She may want to curl into a ball, but that will not aide in his efforts. When she again begins to curl, he decides to do it piecemeal, and instead focuses on one section at a time. He accepts the paints provided, no thank you is given, but he does nod to Overbite. He starts with the fuchsia, which he applies to the tail, and most of the body. Hinder sleepily grumbles in protest at being kept from curling up to sleep more, but seems to be still more asleep than awake so doesn't completely resist the paint. Overbite nods back and watches Snaptrap apply the paint. This could be interesting. Snaptrap follows this up by moving on to the turquoise, which he deftly applies to the face, and the lower part of her forelimbs, showing a remarkably steady hand as he does this. It would appear that being methodical does have its advantages when it comes to the intricacies of such labours. While he attends to her near the dock, a small space cruiser emerges from the watery entrance, and begins docking procedure. Some Decepticon workers stop what they are doing, and assist in the docking procedure, ensuring that everything runs smoothly. Hinder streeeeetches as her forelimbs are being painted, yawning widely after her face is painted turquoise. Upon lifting her chin, Snaptrap will find the only Decepticon symbol on her person -- an embossed symbol instead of being a different color from the rest of her. "Another shipment?" Overbite asks, cocking his thumb towards the dock. Snaptrap nods in the affirmative, but his words contradict the gesture, "No. You did not see that vessel, nor was it ever here." Despite Snaptrap's words to the contrary, an alien creature that looks like a large humanoid with the head of a jackal steps out. It towers over the Decepticons that tend to the vessel, and it begins to walk towards the southeastern section, which has been dubbed the "Deep End" by many of the workers. Snaptrap continues to work on the slumbering Mini-Cassette. The Decepticon symbol is painted purple, and her upper forelimbs are painted a lighter shade, almost lavender. Overbite shrugs and turns his attention back to the Hinder-painting. "I wonder if Soundwave will mind," he remarks. Snaptrap stops for a moment, considering Overbite’s words. “You did not see me doing this, either.” If he had a mouth, he’d be grinning. And then he opens up a panel, which he hopes will ensure that Hinder does not wake up prematurely. Hinder had appeared to be ABOUT to wake fully, until Snaptrap opened that panel. Her chin plonks back onto the surface she's laying on, and she's back to full snooze. Snaptrap is relieved when the switch he turned has the desired effect. He goes about paining her teeth and claws in grey, weapons in black, and does some highlights here and there. Looking around, he makes sure that the vicinity is clear, and places her back upon the crate where she had once slumbered, resets the switch, closes the panel, and as quickly as he can, heads back over to Overbite, "Where have those Powermasters gotten off too?" "Probably gone to gloom together someplace more cheerful that this one," Overbite suggests. Hinder ends up back on the crate where she started, but with a ... well, special new paint job. She snoozes happily for a few more minutes before stirring again, starting by curling up as before. “As helpful as Dreadwind proved, I wonder if his assistance is worth association with him.” Snaptrap pulls out his data pad, reviewing and then adding a few more notes, but then he hears a noise coming from the crates, and turns to look up at it. “What is that?” He intones, as if he were surprised, although he does not sound startled by any stretch of the imagination. "I'm not sure. Shall we check?" Overbite wonders. Hinder stays curled up for a moment, then stretches again, repeating the yawn as well. But this time she doesn't return to recharge. Instead, she lifts her head, looks around for a moment, then stands and shakes herself off, then startles when her shoulder doesn't ache. She cranes her neck to try and see why, and sees ... teal? Black? fuschia? The heck? She turns a quick cirle looking at herself, then starts hopping sideways and hissing -- the sudden change of color is VERY disconcerting. Snaptrap calls up to her, doing his best to look confused, "Hinder, what have you done to yourself?" He never got to see the coral pattern she had recently chosen, and so treats it, as best he can, as a complete redeco. Combat: Snaptrap strikes Hinder with his Bald Faced Lie (Grab) attack! Hinder stops dead at Snaptrap's voice, then freaks out a bit more, moving dangerously close to the edge of the crate. And the way she's hopping about she's very likely to take a tumble. Overbite also tries to look surprised that Hinder is in that paintjob, despite having been watching the whole time. "Yes, what happened?" he asks. Snaptrap moves closer, "Hinder, come down from there before you hurt yourself." Although phrased as an order, there is a degree of empathy in the tone of the words. "Now, do not panic. Retrace your steps. Where were you before you were on top of that crate?" "Perhaps it was those partners of the two Powermasters," Overbite suggests. “Possible.” Snaptrap comments, “It could serve to brighten the moods of their Decepticon partners.” He shrugs, and seems to pay it no more mind, as there is nothing more he can do for it. Then, he turns back to Hinder, “If you would prefer, I believe I might be able to restore your original paint applications?” Hinder says, "What's a Powermaster?" She continues to peer down at Snaptrap. "You could?" Snaptrap begins, "Powermasters are Cybertronians who have undergone the binary bonding process with a Nebulon that now transforms into neither a weapon, nor their cranial unit. These nebulons amplify the power available to the Cybertronian, by attaching to some part of their chassis'" and then moves on, "I am reasonably confidant that I could, if that is what you desire. However, I cannot say that I disagree with the redeco." "It looks rather flattering," Overbite agrees, "Perhaps keep it for a while? If you're not satisfied, it's easily changed." Hinder ohs faintly. She looks at one front foot for a moment, then ducks her head in a gesture that almost resembles a human shrug. "Okay." Snaptrap nods in agreement with Overbite, “Although I cannot speak well of their actions, I cannot argue with the results.” Just then, the tall, jackel-headed creature walks up from the Deep End, carrying a container of some sort into his vessel. Hinder looks from Snaptrap to the jackal-headed creature and yips in surprise, now slipping off the edge of the crate. Combat: Snaptrap strikes Hinder with his Grab attack! Snaptrap, ever on alert, reaches out into mid air and catches the falling Mini-Cassette, and sets her back down on the floor, gently. He watches the figure board his ship, undock, and then disappear beneath the water, presumably on his way to the submerged hatch. When he is gone, Snaptrap says, “You should pay more attention to your position, Hinder.” "Oh yes," Overbite remarks, "Be careful. We wouldn't want Soundwave to get after us for mistreatment of his creations, yes?" Hinder looks up at Snaptrap after he sets her on the floor, then turns to Overbite. "Might think paint is mistreatment." Shaptrap is not the one addressed by Hinder, and seems to have moved on, occupying his thoughts with an open wall panel. Though his audio sensors are still tuned to the conversation.